Promises
by XxS. DragonxX
Summary: My own interpretation of the end of the game. Yes, I know it's been done a million times already. Rated 'T' for language and violence.


**Disclaimer****:**I own nothing. Although I wish I owned Kuja-sama, I don't. He, like the rest of the Final Fantasy series, is the sole property of Square-Enix. Lucky bastards...

* * *

**Prologue **

**The Beginning of the End...?**

At last, the battle for the fate of the universe has ended. The heroes have saved the legendary crystal, the source of all existence, from Kuja's insatiable appetite for destruction. After all, if he couldn't live a normal life like the rest of the world, then why should the rest of the world exist?

The former Angel of Death was astounded. _"How could they have defeated me?!" _This was the only thought on Kuja's tormented mind as his younger sibling, Zidane, dealt the final blow. Getting hit by Grand Lethal was like getting hit by the strength of 1,000 Firaga spells. Normally, Kuja can handle that kind of intensity. However, despite achieving the ultra-powerful state known as Trance, his energy was almost completely drained. Much to Kuja's dismay, this has proven that his sibling was, in fact more powerful than he would ever be within his lifetime. Kuja's crimson transformation was not only from the absorption of other souls, it was also the culmination of his pain...every part of him was searing red from anger. From his hate-filled eyes, to the very depths of his soul, everything was set ablaze. Despite these features, there seemed to be a magnificent golden aura around him, which was quite ironic. After being beaten by his golden-haired sibling, this tint slowly started to dissipate.

It was rather surprising that the former Angel of Death had retained his consciousness in this condition. He was badly battered; bearing wounds that hardly even scratch the surface compared to the scars that remained within his soul. Still hovering high overhead, with the crystal of life slowly rotating behind him, the extent of his injuries have finally come to light. Blood slowly started to trickle from Kuja's chest, drop by drop. Dots of crimson slowly spotted the floor below him as if marking the area of his coming demise. As he clutched his chest with one hand near the area of his heart, he could feel himself starting to lose consciousness. Kuja's unusual golden tint, another sign of his vitality, had all but disappeared. Zidane, Garnet, Vivi and Steiner could only watch as he fought to battle the incessant pain that tore through his being.

The blood from the Crimson Angel's chest was flowing faster with each passing moment. Zidane, still in his battle stance, watched as each drop formed a small pool directly underneath his older brother. As the golden-haired boy stared up at the hovering figure, it seemed to him that he would collapse at any moment. Still, he kept his distance. Holding his double-sided dagger tightly in his right hand, he briefly wished that things didn't have to end like this.

Kuja's thoughts raged yet again: _"Damn it! It's not over yet, Zidane. You and your friends have not yet witnessed the final act within this play. I'll have the last laugh over you. I've won."_

The physical and emotional realization of defeat became unbearable as he started to feel the effects of blood loss. Kuja's vision was blurred, his head was spinning, and the pain within his chest would cause him to scream at any given moment. But he wouldn't give in so easily. Instead, he glared down at his golden-haired sibling and his friends and initiated his "final act"...

_"I'm gonna die anyway...I won't have to be afraid anymore..._

_But I'm not gonna die alone. You're all coming with me! _

_ULTIMA!"_

With this final diction, he unleashed his trump card: Ultima, the ultimate spell. It was the combination of all of the elemental spells multiplied a thousand-fold. As a desperate last resort, Princess Garnet cast the Reflect spell on the party in the hopes that it would deflect, but to no avail. Kuja had cast Ultima once before, but he was toying with them at the time. This time, the spell took a deadly turn for the worse as it broke through the barrier, engulfing everything in its power. Zidane and the others released a final scream as they were instantly wiped out from the impact, leaving virtually no trace of their bodies. Kuja's exhaustion, combined with the spell's powerful blast suddenly knocked him into unconsciousness. The Crimson Angel soon plummeted through the mysterious dimension known only as Memoria...the place of memories.

Soon, all becomes darkness...which in turn becomes madness...

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I know this has been done a million times already. Think of this as a quick novelization of endgame events, in my own interpretation. This will only span seven chapters, but I might continue if I feel like it. This has been bugging me for some time now and after actually thinking some things through, I've decided to go for it. Oh, and please don't forget to review! If I don't get any feedback then I'll let this drop off the face of the earth...and I really don't want to do that since I actually want to continue this story unlike my previous attempt... Anyway, I made this too depressing... let me know what you think while I go and cry in a corner...


End file.
